Dreams Are Frail Crystals
by D-chan
Summary: Eventual Zero/Saki :: possible OOC :: They rarely spoke to each other before, but with Clay gone Zero and Saki suddenly find a lot to talk about and a lot of comfort to give.


**:: Dreams Are Frail Crystals ::**

by _D-chan_

Megami Kouhosei

Rating: G

Pairings: eventual Zero/Saki, side pairing of Wrecka/Roose, slight Saki+Clay hints if you look real hard

Warnings: possible OOC, slight angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Megami Kouhosei, Zero, Saki or any other characters mentioned.

Notes: Don't count on me updating this fic as quickly as I did with most others. I'm still trying to wrap up _Challenged for a Kiss_ as well as finish another Yamagi/Roose one-shot, the now revised and longer ending of _Wahnsinn,_ and work on a couple crossovers with MK in them (_Kiss of Death_ and _A New Goddess_). I'm also toying with a Tukasa+Yamagi one-shot idea, so I'm kind of busy. ^^;; You'd think I'd have learned by now not to start new fics until I finished old ones... *shrug* Oh well! ^^

Dedication: Reikamae-chan! This is especially for you! Congrats on opening your mind and not keeping your favorite bishies all to yourself! *grin*

It was still pretty early, so Zero figured no one from the late eighties group would be in the mess hall, which was what he had been hoping for. It usually meant no one would try to talk to him and he didn't want to talk while he ate today, anyway.

And he almost got what he wanted. Almost.

She was sitting on the far end of the room, ignoring the food in front of her and staring at something in her hands, something that glinted in the light.

Intrigued, he took a seat across from her. She didn't acknowledge his presence and he didn't expect her to. He simply copied her by gazing blankly at the object in her hands.

Finally, she looked up. Zero forced a friendly smile and she did likewise.

"He gave me his glasses," she said softly.

"He told me he'd never forget us," was his reply.

"I won't forget him."

"Neither will I."

Silence fell over them again. Saki shifted slightly; light reflected off the glasses and onto her face but she didn't even blink. Tears glistened in her normally happy eyes. "He was _so_ pathetic in battle, simulated or not."

Zero grinned somewhat awkwardly. "That's what made him so fun to pick on."

"Yeah..."

"Really smart, though," he continued, pressing for conversation. Funny how he wanted to talk _now._ "I'll give him that."

"Sometimes too smart for his own good," she agreed. "But that's why I liked talking to him."

He nodded. "You two made great partners." From what he had seen, anyway. He honestly hadn't paid much attention to either of them, but they had gotten along okay.

She shrugged. "I suppose. But neither of us were good enough... Not for G.O.A., anyway. Clay was too good in that certain aspect and I'm just... I just don't have the drive and determination necessary."

Zero blinked. "You're good."

"Not enough."

"But--"

"They'll probably kick me off soon," she continued, obviously struggling not to cry. "What good is a repairer that isn't good enough and can't adjust to a new partner?"

"They've already assigned you another...?"

"No. I've spent too long with Clay to... To adjust."

Zero understood. He walked around the table to sit next to her, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said brightly, "I kinda miss him, too. It's not the same getting into trouble without him, y'know? Think about how Roose must feel. Now _he's_ the worst pilot in our group!"

She made a small noise, the barest of smiles flickering across her face. "See? Isn't that better?" he grinned.

"Yes. Thank you, Zero."

He shrugged. "It's not like he was my best friend or anything," he admitted. "But... You know, he was part of the team."

She sighed and absently toyed with the glasses in her hand. "I know."

Both of them were quiet for the next few minutes; Saki didn't even touch what food remained on her tray. Finally, Zero managed to say easily, "Well... You know, if you ever want to talk..."

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem."

A sweet, cheerful voice broke the uncomfortable silence. "Oh, hey, you two are having dinner already?"

Startled, Saki and Zero looked up to see the 85 pair holding hands, male counterpart blushing slightly. "Hello, Wrecka."

Zero grinned meaningfully at Roose. "Hey."

"Hi, Zero-kun."

Wrecka raised an eyebrow at Zero, who remembered that he still had his hand on Saki's shoulder. He quickly withdrew it, slightly embarrassed but not enough to look the part. "Hm," the blue-haired girl murmured before smiling brightly. "Come on, Roose, let's get something to eat."

"Okay!" was the reply, even if it was a little too eager. Zero muffled a snort and smirked at Saki when he was sure Wrecka wasn't looking.

"Now _that_ is pathetic."


End file.
